1. Field
The following description relates to a dishwasher which washes a small amount of dishes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dishwasher is a home appliance which includes a body provided with a washing tub, a basket which accommodates dishes, a sump which stores washing water, an injection nozzle which injects the washing water, and a pump which supplies the washing water in the sump to the injection nozzle and washes the dishes by injecting the washing water at high pressure to the dishes.
Generally, in a dishwasher, a plurality of dishes are put on the basket fixed to and supported by the washing tub, a rotor type injection structure having an injection nozzle which rotates is provided, and a rotating nozzle which injects washing water while rotating due to water pressure and thereby performs a washing operation. Such a conventional dishwasher washes a large amount of the dishes at once and accordingly has a large volume and takes a relatively long time. Also, because the washing water is injected within a range of a radius of rotation of the rotating nozzle, a plurality of such rotating nozzles are arranged to have various wide radiuses of rotation and water consumption is increased. Accordingly, in a case of a single-person household, because a small amount of dishes are washed, when a conventional dishwasher is used, energy and water may be wasted and a long washing time is taken compared with a dish amount.